Falling For You(adopted from BedauerndNicht)
by CrystallurvesFT
Summary: What happens if Raven raised Terra from the dead? Old feelings bloom between Beast Boy and her, exactly as Raven predicted. That look on his face satisfied her. She knew that she could never make him look like that. So she did the next best thing. But what if Beast Boy turned around and saw her, and love blossoms between them instead? Join them on their adventure! No smut yet. YET.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I should focus on the other works first, but I couldn't resist. I kinda like 'adopted' this one from BedauerndNicht coz she didn't wanna continue it. I hope you guys like the continuation, but for now I'm gonna repeat the first few chapters so you guys know what's going on. Cheers and happy reading to all!(Trying to be Santa-like)**

**Raven pov**

What is love exactly? In my opinion, love can't really be defined, only expressed through words or physical touch. Right at this very moment, Beast boy is conveying his love through hugging. No, no, no, not to me; to _her_. Terra is back. Simply three words. That's all there is to me. I finally found a way to rid her of her stone prison so she could "return to his arms". It took me years of research to have finally be able to combine spells and create a special one to revive Terra.

And the most absurd part of this is that I did this for love. Seeing Beast Boy happy made me happy, and Terra was a huge part of the key to his happiness. So I did what I had to do. I sighed, realizing that the 'damage' had already been done, and there was no reversing it, so I had to accept it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Beast Boy as a bear lumbering towards me. I froze for a few seconds, just enough to process that he had a literal bear hug in mind, and just as he came into contact with me, I muttered my mantra, sending him flying out if the window. Then I made a mental note to fix the window after. He soon came flying in as an eagle and landed right beside me.

"Hey, that was not cool raven!" He exclaimed. I blocked him out and fixed the window. Then I turned and left the lovebirds alone.

When I was alone in the comfort of my room, I shouted. "What the hell was I trying to accomplish? Kill him?!"

I decided that I needed some fresh air to think to myself and headed to the roof of the building. The sight at the time was breathtaking. It was in the evening, so the sky had a beautiful rosy glow and the sun was on its way down. I sat down and floated, facing the sunset, and sarted to meditate. It was plenty relaxing and I was soon very calm. But this peace did not last long; they never do, and I knew who it was before I saw him. That's right, him. I opened my mouth to ask him what he wanted, but he beat me to it.

"Why did you revive Terra, Raven?" He enquired cautiously.

"I have my reasons, you don't need to know." I forced myself to remain calm and face this dilemma with a straight face.

Beast Boy didn't say anything else, and turned to leave. My closed eyelids started to tremble a little, and ever so slowly, a tear slid out of my left eye. I wondered to myself for the millionth time why I had to make this decision.

When I was sure he was already gone, I stood up to leave for my room.

**That's it for today folks! Hope you guys like today's update! Reviews won't hurt so please do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this may not be the best intro after like, half a year of lazing around and not doing anything productive on fanfiction, but I'm backkkkk! Yayz. So sit back, relax, grab a cup of milk or coffee or whatev you like and a cookie or two and ENJOY! Oh, and since this fic is rated M, I assume everyone reading is an adult, so I'll include vulgarities.**

"**In the beginning, everything to me was black and white."**

**Raven p.o.v.**

**Setting—afternoon, Saturday.**

"Friend Raven, would you like to come with me to the mall of shopping to have the eating of lunch and the buying of clothes?!"** (A.N. I put the exclamation mark cause she's always so enthusiastic ;) **Starfire burst into my room and exclaimed.

As usual, I was meditating and sorting out my thought when she did that. She sat down while floating and gravitated toward me with and inquiring gaze. "So…..?"

"Fine. Just this once okay? Now get out and I'll meet you downstairs in five." I muttered emotionlessly while shutting the door. The relentless pleading and my refusing was starting to get on my conscience and a little time off to relax and get my mind of him certainly wouldn't be that bad.

I changed out of my hooded cloak and leotard and threw on a dark blue sleeveless front lace-up corset** (Obv this is fake we don't want her choking or 'trying too hard')** and black bustle short skirt with a pair of chunky heel lace up boots and a choker with a silver cross. I guess this outfit will get me some stares and a couple of numbers. But I decided maybe that's just what I need to get my mind off him.** (Note that the heels aren't the knee high kind but the ankle high kind.)**

"Oh, friend Raven, you look absolutely glorious! Why don't we do the taking of pictures when we reach the mall of shopping?!" Starfire squealed when we met in the lobby. She was wearing a lilac off-shoulder dress with a silver belt and a silver armband on her right shoulder.

**Meanwhile…**

**Third person p.o.v.**

"Hey, BB, you sure about this?" Terra asked Beast Boy, who was currently in a purple tank top and camouflage cargo pants with a pair of black boots.

They were currently in the midst of their stalking Starfire and Raven.

"Call me Garfield, Tara. Oh, and yes, we _need _to do this I need to figure out why." Beast Boy, now Garfield, whispered back while turning to look at his girlfriend. Terra wore a black top and a brown leather jacket **(sienna)** and light brown shorts **(ochre)** with a black belt and sunglasses propped on her head. **(In case you didn't notice, these are the brown colors typically used in your oil pastel set.)**

_Why what?_ Terra thought to herself. _Oh well, I'm happy as long as we get to spend some time together._ She thought it a little weird that he was acting so strangely but she assumed something happened when she was MIA.

They trailed after the pair, about ten steps behind and conversed naturally, even though they were whispering. Now only Raven noticed the couple, but she didn't say anything as she merely thought of this as a coincidence. She tried not to look back and stare, not just because she didn't want to alarm Starfire, but also because she didn't want to see the couple flirting and whatnot.

Starfire brought **(Or rather, dragged)** Raven to a Japanese restaurant she had been wanting to try, and they settled down in their seats. Beast Boy and Terra sat down at a table with a screen separating the two pairs. Once again, Raven noticed this, but brushed it off.

While Starfire was blabbering away on the many new Earth customs she found out about, Raven blatantly stared at the silhouette of Beast Boy. He had grown out of his bony frame and into a larger, more muscular one over the years and was finally taller than her. He was currently propping up his head with a hand on his chin and even though she couldn't see his features, she knew that he was staring at Terra lovingly. _Lucky little bitch._

After the meal, the girls went store to store, trying out stuff that Starfire chose and buying some of them. Raven was too lazy to actually pick out any clothes as she felt shopping was a complete waste of time. However, she didn't want to break her promise with Starfire, so she complied without much complaint.

After all that shop-hopping** (geddit?), **the super heroines headed to get some ice-cream. This was a rare indulgence as their strict schedules of crime-fighting did not allow much time for this. By this time, Raven had already forgotten about Beast Boy. But guess what Starfire was about to talk about next.

"So, friend Raven, I noticed that you have been quite down lately. Was it because of _him_?" She inquired, and in Raven's opinion, much like a bloodhound. Now Beast Boy heard this, and was infinitely curious. _Maybe this was why…_

Raven was taken aback by this question, pretty much shocked that the alien princess had even noticed. She didn't know that it had been so obvious. "I…." Raven tried to come out with an excuse.

"Tell me everything." This was possibly the only time that Starfire was quiet. Raven sighed, knowing she had already been found out. She explained the whole situation to Starfire, from the beginning, when she started to have feelings for him. When she slowly got to the part where she broke terra's stone prison for him, Starfire suddenly glomped her in a huge hug.

Raven knew that this was to comfort her, even though it was not in the least comfortable, she found she liked this new feeling. So out of instinct, she wrapped her hands around Starfire. Beast Boy was _very_ baffled as to why Starfire was comforting Raven. He took note of Starfire and Raven's every strange movement, and would try to piece everything together when he got home.

Starfire, I the meantime, was listening intently to Raven's story ore rather, encounter. "I don't know what to do with him, he's just so infuriating! The other day I threw him out the window! What a I supposed to do? I can't live the rest of my life looking at them both together and live happily ever after!" Right now, Raven was pretty emotional and was ranting to Starfire.

"Raven emotional? Now that's a first." Terra whispered to Beast Boy. He nodded. "I knew it! She's like this because of a boy!" Suddenly everything made sense. Starfire was hugging Raven out of happiness, Raven was talking about how cute and nice this boy was and Beast Boy was on the brink of killing every boy in the whole world._ Wait. Why am I so…jealous?_

"**Why is it that there suddenly are gray spots?"**

**Yay! Was that a cliff? I honestly don't know. But I'll try to keep this up! Oh, and why don't you drop by to write a review or click the 'follow' button? I appreciate the effort.**

**Crys out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm backkkkk! Well, within 24 hors so consider this as a double chapter bonus! Huge thanks for all those who have read this. I decided to write another chap to reward (lol) you guys ;) Actually, I was deciding to write on my fics, but realized that this one has the littlest views, so here I am, writing and trying to promote this. My new goal shall henceforth be to make this as 'popular' as one of my other fics, "The tiger that heals", which currently has 11, 617 reads! Well, it's a longggg way to go from 174, but I'd appreciate it if you guys read this or recommend this to your friends ;) now, on to the story! By the way, I will mention 'pretty boy' in the chap, so I thought I would bring up this: You guys should totally listen to pretty boy by my beloved TAEMIN and KAI! Oh, and take a look at the translation if you can't understand Korean ;) it really has quite some meaning to it.**

**Raven p.o.v.**

So now Starfire and I were holding our ice cream cones, wandering. Starfire was talking about how she was going to find a guy for me, while I was just staring into space. I was pretty lost in my thoughts, so I practically whipped around and nearly kicked the guy who tapped me on my shoulder in the balls.

"Easy, girl. I just wanted to chat." The guy who tapped me said. He had brown sable hair, and a nice face. Well, that's what I felt. Maybe others would find him more of a…pretty boy, I guess? He was wearing a white shirt with some wordings I didn't bother to read, a light blue colored hoodie with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of headphones around his neck. He had a companion, who had dark brown hair, and a cap resting backwards. He was wearing a T-shirt with some jeans and had a earpiece connected to one ear.

I immediately drew back and muttered a 'sorry'. Starfire bursted out, "GLORIOUS! Now we have our boy!" I used my powers to forcefully shut her mouth and smiled awkwardly at them. "Excuse us for a sec."

I dragged Starfire away and told her that I didn't need ANY man and that I was fine by myself for now. Then we returned to join the boys, who were waiting. 'Sorry. I'm Raven, This is Koriand'r." I said.

"I'm Julian and this is Cameron. Are you Raven as in The Raven? Cool! Is she Starfire?" The boy, rather, Julian, replied. I nodded to that and put a finger to my lips in a 'keep it a secret' sign. I wasn't keeping this a secret but I also wasn't rubbing it in everyone's faces either. He nodded to that and started chatting with me while Cameron walked with Starfire.

We all decided to go for a movie together, where we all found out some interesting things we had in common. Julian and I liked action movies. Cameron and Starfire liked the comedy ones. Julian and Starfire loved caramel popcorn while Cameron and I had a thing for nachos. In the end, we decided to split up to watch the movies as we all had different tastes. Julian and I were going to watch Jurassic World while Cameron and Starfire went to watch Pitch Perfect 2.

**Well, that's it for now. I'll come back as soon as I can, so while you guys wait, do try my other fics or do a review. Thanks for all your help guys! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I modeled Julian after Taemin oppa and Cameron after Kai oppa ^^. If you didn't know, Taemin oppa is from SHINee and Kai oppa is from EXO. Do listen to their songs!**

**Def of oppa:** name for a not-too-much older male, or for her beloved Korean man. Korean girls usually use this word to act charming.

**Crys out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Once again, I have come back to do another chapter! Recently, I kinda noticed very little people reading this fic…I'm sooooo frustrated! Is the storyline not interesting enough!? Or is my writing not as good in this story! Do tell me what I should improve on! Please PM me or review this story! I beg you! Currently this story has only 395 readers while my oneshot, My Prince, though it is M rated, has 1,000+! Sighzzz…**

**Raven p.o.v.**

"That was great! Especially the part when **(spoiler alert for Jurassic World!)** the velociraptors turned on Owen!" Julian exclaimed beside me when we were heading towards the café in front of the movies to meet up with Starfire and Cameron.

I remained silent. Mainly because I wasn't really paying attention to Julian. I was staring straight ahead of me, where Terra and Beast Boy stood. They were bickering slightly, probably arguing about the movie they watched. I knew that they watched the same movie as we did. It was starting to feel like they were-

Wait were they-_THEY WERE STALKING US!_

My blood was boiling as anger started to take control of me. No, I must stay calm. I must stay calm. I must stay calm. Taking a deep breath and glancing at Julian, I grabbed his arm and excused myself for a moment.

I walked straight up to Beast Boy and Terra. They saw me and tried to walk away, but I used my powers to stop them. They had no choice but to face me. "Raven, I-I can explain!" Beast Boy hurriedly stammered.

**Julian p.o.v.**

"Explain what?" I stepped forward and stopped next to Raven. It was so obvious she was angry. Her eyes were alternating between her normal eyes and red. Wait. It all makes sense now. Raven saw her boyfriend, Beast Boy hang out with another girl and she was furious.

"Why they have been stalking us all day!" Raven replied, with a so? expression on her face. Her eyes calmed down to her normal color.

_All day! Wow! I didn't even notice! Well, this goes to explain why she's a Titan and I'm not._

"Well…I was curious cause' you were hangin' out with Star, which you don't really do…" He half lied.

"And….?" Raven said. She knew he was lying.

"I-I just-I don't know!" He shouted in earnest. She could sense that he was honestly confused and decided to let it go for now.

"Well, fine then. Sorry to interrupt you on your _date._" Raven emphasized the world. I could see it all over her face. It was jealousy.

As we walked away, I whispered "You like him right?" to her. I didn't exactly approach her and Starfire because they looked good, but rather, because they seemed like friendly people, so I wasn't really bothered by the fact that she had a crush or even someone she loved.

She widened her eyes and said "Sh-Shut up." I smirked and said "Bull's-eye."

**Well, that concludes the end of this chapter! Love you guys! You probably are tired of me saying this, but do review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so grateful for you guys! Thanks for making this increase of readers happen! The amount of views have increased quite some, its 635 currently^^ yay**

**Julian p.o.v.**

"So…love problems?" I said, trying to convince Raven to tell them to me. As you can see, I'm a bit of a busybody, well maybe a big one but no matter, I shall help her in her time of crisis! **(Character development a little too much)**

"I-I don't know when this even started. At some point in time, I realized he was still in love with Terra, who was turned into stone in one of fights. I treasure his smile, but I know that the ones he always gives to show us he's okay are fake. That's why I researched and studied so hard. I finally found a spell that was effective, but it costs practically most of my life. Well, at least I have demon blood, so I escaped the price for now." Raven said.

I didn't know she could talk so much. I thought she was a quiet, sullen girl, but I guess not. She must be opening up to me. Well, that can't be a bad thing.

**Beast Boy/Garfield p.o.v.**

The both of them were talking so casually. Rae doesn't even talk to me like that. Not even once. And now there she was, talking so care freely to some random guy. Was I not enough? Wait! What am I thinking of! I love Terra!

"_Do you?" _

A voice asked in my head. Where'd that come from! Well I guess that doesn't matter for now. _Do I?_

It occurred to me then. I was supposed to like Terra, not Rae, right? Now even that did not sound right. I was giving nicknames to a girl I wasn't even dating when I haven't even given Terra a nickname! Ugh. This sucks! I don't think I even know what 'love' is right now.

I took a glance at Rae with the guy. The guy was laughing and Rae was… she was smiling! She _never _smiles for me! Man, I'm so angry now! My chest tightened. Just _what_ is happening to me!** (You're in love, that's what)**

**Starfire/ Koriand'r p.o.v. (A.N. I'm just throwing this scene in for fun! Nyaaa! Oh, and its not exactly related to Beast Boy and Raven, so you don't really need to read this part)**

I was walking with friend Cameron when I saw it. Robin was with a girl! Or rather, a bunch of them! I don't like this.** (Talk about yourself, nyaa!)**

I walked straight up to him. And started glaring at all of the girls beside him.

"Star?" Robin looked as surprised as he could get. He wasn't wearing his mask and I was staring directly into his blue eyes. He rarely takes off his mask, so I seldom got to see them. They were beautiful **(Currently Robin is blushing like hell coz Starfire is staring intently into his eyes.)**

"Robin! What are you doing here? And with _them._" The moment she said _'them'_, she slid her eyes toward the girls and gave them her deadliest glare. The girls froze up and slinked away.**(sounds like they are snakes;) **

"Ah, that. They breached the security at the tower and demanded I spend the evening with them." Robin said, obviously uncomfortable spending time with people he completely didn't know.

Then I spoke directly to the girls. "I'll have you know that Robin is my _boyfriend._" Then I planted both my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. That should make them back off.

"Er, Star, are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Robin asked after that and the gravity of what I'd done fell on me. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Ahh! I'm sooooo sorry!"

He shook his head. "I like it when you're possessive." What was that supposed to mean!

"Friend Cameron! Do you mind if Robin does the tagging of along?" I asked awhile after I calmed down. He nodded and we proceeded to the final destination at the café in front of the cinema.

**And so, I shall stop for now here! Thanks once again for reading! Oyasumi!**

**Crys out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh no. I kinda feel like the characters are all so outta character now. Oh, god. My worst nightmare has come true! I'm starting to mold them into my typical anime or manga characters! AHHHHHH (Screams like len in the world is mine) by the way, try the nightcored acoustic version of how you love me by nightcore reality. The picture she chose of your lie in april song is really suitable too! Got my feels real hard;) This chap is somewhat inspired by that song^^, so pardon me for the negativity in this chap^^**

**Third person p.o.v.**

All of them met up at the café after awhile. Raven said nothing to the new addition to their group, but just nodded to Robin. He returned the favor and all of them walked in a comfortable silence.

Once they reached a certain point, they split up and separated for the day. The titans headed back to the tower to turn in for the day. When they returned, they saw Terra and Beast Boy sleeping together on the couch. Raven felt a stab in her heart. She knew that they hadn't slept figuratively yet.

She levitated to the roof, which had recently become her safe haven. She found that this place was where she felt that she could let all her emotions go into her meditating so that her thoughts would be cleared by the end of the day. That and, nobody usually came up except Starfire occasionally checking up on her. No him, no nobody.

Already in her meditating position, she started to ponder over her feelings about the changeling. She had acknowledged her feelings for him, as she didn't like avoiding her feelings and trying to escape from reality. Now she knew it was practically impossible to get out of this string of feelings following this love, but she was figuring out ways to help her try and forget it.

She would never want Terra and Beast Boy to break up. She didn't want to see that expression on his face. She had fallen too deeply to ask for anything from him. Sighing, she let her mind wander to how she wanted so badly to be in Terra's place, to hold him, to laugh along with him. But she couldn't. All she could do was to try to forget. Everything. That was when she saw the answer. She would erase her own memories of him ever existing. Not all of her memories, But a fraction of them. If she could save Terra from her stone prison, then certainly she could make herself forget.

She immediately started to do research on this form of dark magic. In her heart she knew it was probably a bad idea, but right then she felt that it was the one thing she could do to cease her sorrow. She bought new books in the next few days, stayed up late just for the sake of keeping herself busy and her mind off him and other things.

**(This scene was inspired by the manga 'Watashi no + Okusuri'. It has a good storyline, so those of you who are interested, do go read it!)**

At the bookstore she usually found her ancient scripts at, her eyes caught sight of a particular black book that had the words: Negrae.

She knew, this word meant black magic in Latin. She browsed through it, and was immediately drawn to this book. A feeling stuck to her and she knew at once she had to get this book, whether or not it was of use to her this time or not.

Once she got home, she set to reading the book instantly and got so absorbed in the book that she forgot entirely about eating and did not go downstairs to have dinner with the rest of the titans. The titans, however were quite worried about her absence during dinner, but brushed it off.

Beast boy knew that something was up. _I'll go ask her about it after this._ He silently resolved.

Just as he thought that, Raven found the spell she was looking for in the book. She knew how to read Latin, as she was once interested in it, so she could understand everything in the book. It read in Latin: The potion of forgetting. She knew right away that there had to be a catch to this. But she found none. Then she read the fine print below the title, which said that there was no completely forgetting something, so when someone said a particular phrase that she, chose.

That seemed a good enough catch to her, so she began setting up for the making of the potion.

***Gets smacked for the cliff* I'm sorryyyyyy! I have to stop here! It wasn't very negative in the end, ne? Oh well. So much for the power of negativeness (Is that even a word no it isn't cause it's a spelling error) I had when I wrote The Tiger That heals. Anyhow, I'll try to update as soon as possible so hang tight! Fighting!**

**Crys out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys! The reader count has gone up to 1,239! *****Kisses everyone*******

**As thanks, I shall write another chap! By the way, Italic font means thoughts.**

**3****rd**** person p.o.v.**

Of course, Raven didn't use a cauldron or anything witch-like to brew the potion. She found a few test tubes stashed in her cupboard, so she used them. **(Btw I kinda just made the recipe up)**

_A sprinkle of tears,_

_A pinch of forget-me-nots._

_Say what you want to forget,_

_And whisper a phrase._

She did as the book told her, and the liquid turned back into a clear solution. Raven did not hesitate to drink the brew, but before that, she wrote everything down on a piece of paper everything that has happened to her, in case the potion did not go as she expected, and she went crazy or couldn't remember anything or could not reverse the spell_ if_ she wanted to.

When she came to after a minute, she couldn't remember what happened to her these few days except going out with Starfire and meeting Julian and Cameron. She brushed it off and cleaned up her room. She knew she was trying to forget something, so she knew the potion worked.

This very moment, Beast Boy knocked on the door. Raven answered in her usual monotonous voice, "What" She called out.

"Hey, Rae. Why didn't you come to dinner just now? Everybody was pretty worried. What's up?" He said from outside.

She told him it was nothing and he didn't need to come. He shook it off and bid her good night before retiring to his bedroom, unsuspecting. He felt something was off about her, but thought she would be angry if he read to much into it. As soon as she felt his presence fade away, Raven let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Why did she feel so nervous when he came anyway? She had never felt like this her entire life, and wondered if it had anything to do with what she wanted to forget. But she thought _oh well, since I wanted to forget it, I should respect my own decision and not try to remember unless it's really necessary._

She started meditating, but somehow felt it wasn't right. Then she headed up to the rooftop, following her instinct and sat down floating._ This is better. _She started meditating while gazing up at the starry sky.

She didn't know how long she was meditating, but she didn't care. It felt good, like a drink of cool water after being in the desert for forever.

And that was all that mattered for the moment.

**That's all for today! Thanks again for stopping by to read this! Oh, and the song I recommend today is Title: Nightcore-who you are by NightcoreReality. It's amazing. If you're also looking for a feel trip, go watch Angel Beats. It's pretty old, but try it if you haven't. It'll keep you busy while I work on the next chappie;)**

**Crys out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! I'm back from the dead, like Terra, and I'm gonna do an extra long one today. Like, really. Also, I have recently gotten addicted to Ben's cookies, so if there are any stores ****near**** your place, do go grabs some to try! They're delish, I promise! So have some milk or coffee on this glorious (Starfire voice) Saturday morning and relax! One more thing: from this chapter onwards, I shall only use third person for the narration, so do take note! **

**I REPEAT, FOR THOSE WHO DON'T READ MY LITTLE NOTES BEFORE OR AFTER: I WILL NO LONGER BE USING OTHER P. OTHER THAN THIRD PERSON!**

**A.N. Its autumn by the way and the café I mentioned really exists in my country and the dishes I mentioned are their signatures and are REALLY good.**

Raven woke up to grey skies in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to her bathroom. Brushing her teeth and bathing, she ran her head through what she wanted to do that morning. Finding she had nothing important, and knowing that there probably wouldn't be any villain that wanted to attack the city or them on a Saturday morning, she made her mind to go get breakfast and some coffee.

She did not know why, but she felt like she had to avoid Beast Boy and Terra. Of course, she knew they were dating, but she always had to swallow this apprehensive feeling when she saw them.

She dressed casual, with a dark blue off-shoulder long sleeved sweater and black jeggings and a pair of black Vans. With another glance at her room, she slid the door open and closed it behind her.

Her steps echoed through the hall, waking up a little dog that happens to be our favorite changeling. He had unconsciously transformed while in his sleep, but with those sensitive ears, he picked up the sound of her leaving and stirred him. He changed back and wondered where she was going before deciding that he wanted to tag along. Hastily showering and brushing his teeth, he made quick work of his clothes. Throwing on a purple hoodie and black Bermuda's together with a pair of black converse.

Turning into a cheetah, he burst out of the Titan's tower and out onto the street, causing squeals to erupt from his many fangirls **(us, definitely)**. Focusing on Raven's scent, he soon spotted her stalking through the streets, ignoring the many people who recognized her and looking at the buildings around her.

Raven felt it was too troublesome to respond to people who knew her, so she opted to ignore all of them, instead taking in the scenery around her. Looking at the world on the ground when she so often levitated above it, she felt she was so small and the world was so big.

That moment, Beast Boy skidded to a halt in front of her and shifted back into his humanoid form. She didn't say anything, and neither did he, but she let him join her. Soon, they reached their destination, a cozy little café called Paddy Hills** (This exists in my country, Singapore)**.

They entered and picked a corner window table. When the waitress came, Raven ordered a flat white and their signature Berry Ricotta Hotcakes while Beast Boy had a mocha and Orange Ricotta Pillows. The waitress refused to leave without autographs and promised they would have a ten percent discount so they agreed and signed on her arm, as she insisted.

They ate with casual chats but when Beast Boy mentioned how Raven reacted to him after she freed Terra, Raven didn't know what he was talking about, and told him about it. He knew without doubt that it had happened, so he came to the conclusion that she had forgotten it. But who on earth would forget something that occurred a week ago, save for that old woman down the road?

"Raven… did you purposely forget it?" He questioned.

She shrugged in response, but said "I guess I did, cause just before you knocked on my door, I kind of regained consciousness with a spellbook on my lap flipped to 'Potion of Forgetfulness', so yeah."

His eyes widened. "Why would you do that?"

She shrugged again and took a bite of her hotcakes. They were really good. Stealing a glance at the person before her, her heart filled with warmth. It was a feeling she could not place. _Am I feeling things?_ She realized. She found that she did not want to bock this particular feeling out, even though she thought that it was better not to feel anything, if it meant keeping those around her safe.

Glancing at Beast Boy again, she decided that she was feeling a little playful. When he was not looking, she snuck her fork towards his plate and stabbed out a bite of the pillows.** (This sounds kinda funny, but bear with me.)** His head snapped back, and gave a surprised cry before leaning forward to return the favor by cutting off a piece of her hotcakes and stuffing it into his mouth. They both swallowed at the same time and said "It's delicious!"

Following that was a moment of silence, before they both burst into laughter.

_Maybe he/she isn't that bad at all._

**Woo! Done! I tried to do more of a comfortable feeling between them, and I hope I succeeded! Thanks guys for reading! I'm glad to say that the readers have now risen to two thousand! **

**This time I shall recommend these songs by NightcoreReality: I'm in love with you and This little girl. Those looking for comedy, try Your accent come from where and The internet gangsters-message sent by The Ming Thing. These vids are mainly Asian-centric, and made in Malaysia, so some things you might not understand. Probably those familiar with Asian culture, Malay and stuff will laugh the loudest.**

**Crys out.**


End file.
